Chiin
Chiin The Boss Chiin comes from a wealthy family, when he was very young his childhood sweetheart was sent off to a special boarding school and he returned home to find an intruder in his house and his parents missing all on the same day. A bodyguard by the name of Alexander Lee and his daughter Tana Lee came in, having been hired by and good friends of Chiin's parents, to take care of him and his brother indefinitely or until their parents returned. Fast forward several years, Chiin's parents still hadn't returned, and Chiin goes on a trip to an amusement park with Alexander and Tana, during the trip, Chiin spots someone being chased by some thugs, and tries to help him, getting Alexander killed in the process. Tana moves up the line of command as a result and officially becomes his new bodyguard. Within the next Week, Chiin travels to the nearby City of Swen-Liad where he's scouted by a peculiar group called The Organization of the Fluer De Lis who claim that he's their chosen one to destroy a villain who's becoming a rising threat known as Sinitaur. Over the course of his adventures, Chiin would go on to fight with Sinitaur on multiple occasions. Along the way he reunites with his Childhood sweetheart and the two of them get back together again. Stories Phase 1 | The Bounty Over time, Fattoid began to grow in notoriety, as during its early days, FA sold the raw form of Fattoid on the black market. Criminals would buy it and use it against heroes, bounty hunters and other law enforcement, creating a massive epidemic and putting many of these would be heroes permanently out of commission as a result of the permanent weight gain from the raw fattoid. During this time, after the end of his most recent adventure, Chiin Ferno has gone from being a vigilante to being a bounty hunter, reporting to Ike Angels to receive new bounties to pursue. One day, while on duty, Chiin acquires the bounty for F.A.’s head, requesting him preferably dead, and with his factory taken out of commission, on order from the steward of Swen-Liad. Taking the bounty, Chiin ventures to the Fattoid Factory, and making his way to the top, through several fattoid booby traps, he eventually comes face to face with F.A. who turns out to be not quite what he expected. (I’m sure Chiin imagined another standard evil mastermind, like the kind he’s been dealing with, and probably didn’t imagine F.A. to actually be fat, either). Intrigued, and realizing he’d basically be murdering an unfit, and unarmed adversary, Chiin begins to negotiate a peaceful resolution. With F.A.’s comments being dark, and a little depressed at first, someone not really fighting to keep his life so Chiin starts, almost inadvertently, trying to cheer him up a bit, eventually turning the negotiation into more of a natural conversation, as both begin dropping their defenses. The exchange soon becomes a friendly one, with Chiin, in the end, leaving without turning in the bounty. Chiin continues returning to the factory to entertain F.A. and, over time starts researching the Fattoid himself, coming up with a way to purify its raw form to prevent the permanent weight gain. It’s around this time that he decides to work with F.A. in order to get the company out of the gutter, and Chiin uses his own funds to elevate Fattoid to a much more presentable and consumer friendly company, cutting its ties with the Black Market and becoming an above board organization. Phase 2 | The Mega Diet (Tentative Title) This story goes over the weight gain Chiin experiences transforming him into the mega woof Phase 3 | Blackveil (Tentative Title) This story accounts Chiin’s Acquisition of the Blackveil Academy, turning it into the Ferno Academy.